


summer days and pretty flowers

by marvelousblues



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpine makes an apperance, Bucky Barnes is happy for once, Drabble, Fluff, He's a little shit but Buck loves him anyways, Hinted Bucky/Steve, Like it's literally blink and you'll miss it, M/M, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Short One Shot, bucky is rich btw, idk how tags work so I'm trying to think of everything lmao, idk if you'd consider it domestic but sure, love me some happy soft bucky, this is just straight fluff and self indulgence inspired by some beautiful art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousblues/pseuds/marvelousblues
Summary: Bucky decides to do some reading on an uneventful summer day in 1933.





	summer days and pretty flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I'd just like to thank @616buck for creating the STUNNING art that inspired this little drabble. It's literally one of the most beautiful pieces of art I've ever seen. Thank you for letting me write this and giving me the permission to post it! I hope I did your art some justice!
> 
> CREDITS  
> Art Link (616buck): https://twitter.com/616buck/status/1145564576051675137  
> 

Bucky stepped outside his grandparents' house, letting the screen door to the patio swing shut behind him with a muffled thud. It was a quiet, uneventful Sunday afternoon; church had been earlier that morning and his parents and grandparents were going to go see a play later that evening. Considering Bucky and his sisters were all old enough to stay home by themselves, it meant they were free to do whatever they pleased for the rest of the day.

As he began to walk, Bucky glanced up at the sky, shielding his eyes with one of his hands. He was incredibly thankful that the weather had chosen to be kind that day, noticing that the sun wasn't mercilessly beating down on him like it had been at the beach the other day. Turning his attention to the winding path of the gardens his grandmother kept so immaculate, he smiled to himself at the thought of the sun bringing out his freckles.

For most of the year, and how the were currently, the little dots were hardly noticeable unless really looked for. But by the time Bucky returned to Brooklyn he knew they’d be readily visible, scattered upon his cheeks, nose and shoulders. He also knew that Steve, who was back home in Brooklyn, would be sure to point them out. Whether his pointing out the freckles was meant as light-hearted teasing or something more, Bucky wasn’t sure yet. Maybe he’d finally get around to bringing it up to Steve. Not that he’d admit it to anyone, not even completely to himself yet, he hoped it was more than just teasing.

As he toyed with the idea of asking his childhood best friend if he thought his freckles were cute, Bucky came to find the break in the hedges that lead to his secret hiding spot. It had been his retreat ever since his family had started taking summer trips to the estate six years ago, shortly after he’d turned ten. Back then, he would spend hours running around the spot, pretending to be a famous boxer, a brave knight and dragon fighter, or even sometimes a soldier. He’d bring his toys out and line them up to have them be a cheering audience, the thankful townsfolk or his fellow troops. Now that he was older though, he mostly just came out to the spot to think, write or catch up on his reading.

Breaking through the small barricade of branches that had grown since the last time he'd visited the hideaway, Bucky couldn’t help but smile at the sight before him. An array of flowers greeted him, proudly displaying their vivid range of colors and filling the area with a delicate scent. He was sure that if Steve had been with him, he’d be sketching the scene like a mad man, trying his best to convey all the different colors with a single stick of jet black charcoal. Walking slowly as to not crush any of the wildflowers, Bucky was certain his friend would create a masterpiece despite his lack of colored pencils. It always seemed like everything Steve did was nothing less than beautiful to him now. 

Resolving to deal with these feelings later, he decided upon sitting under the shade provided by the trees circling the alcove and rested his upper body on a large, flat rock before selecting a book at random and finally beginning to read. However, unbeknownst to him, he had been followed by someone with no intention of letting him finish his book. Bucky hadn’t been twenty minutes into his selection, T.S. Elliot’s _The Wasteland_ , before Alpine found him. Alpine was his grandmother's bright white cat and the animal seemed particularly attached to him. Bucky couldn't go anywhere or do anything without the cat trailing behind him as he did it.

Alpine gracefully padded up right beside Bucky and waited for the human to greet him. When Bucky failed to do so, the cat meowed right by his ear and startled him so much that he almost threw his book clean across the clearing. Bucky turned to stare at the cat but all Alpine did was blink at him, unaware of the heart-attack he'd almost caused Bucky. He leaned back onto his rock and halfheartedly tried to send Alpine away so he could return to his reading his book, but gave up when Alpine curled up atop Bucky’s chest and fell asleep.

“Really?” he asked quietly as he watched Alpine sleep, eventually giving in and gently petting the cat. It was just then that Bucky also happened to notice that his own eyelids felt little heavy. A yawn rose from somewhere deep inside him and he figured a nap wouldn't be so bad.

“Maybe you’re onto something, Al.” Bucky muttered, shifting his weight so that he rested a little more comfortably.

His books quickly forgotten, the warm embrace of the sun and the gentle hum of the wind blowing through the trees worked to lull Bucky to sleep. He continued to pet the cat absentmindedly as he drifted further, the softness of Alpine’s fur helping to calm him enough in order for him to completely doze off. It wasn’t until later in the evening, as the sun set and turned the once white clouds and blue sky to soft shades of pink and burnt orange, that Bucky was woken from his nap by the voice of one of his sisters.

“Bucky!! Mama and Papa wanted to say goodbye before they leave! Come inside and say goodbye!” called a voice he recognized to be Rebecca. 

"I'm comin'!" he called drowsily as he sat up, stretching his arms towards the sky with a loud and satisfying yawn.

Looking around, he noticed Alpine had gone, probably to get into trouble somewhere else. Bucky sat for a moment longer and rubbed at his eyes, still dazed from his nap, before the voice of his sister called out to him once more to hurry up. He groaned dramatically for no one other than himself and gathered his books, heading back towards the house and promising to himself that, at some point that summer, he’d finish his books.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please leave some kudos and comments! I'd love to hear your favorite part or what you think I could improve on!
> 
> Also, once again, don't forget to go say hi to @616buck and check out the amazing art that inspired this piece!
> 
> CREDITS  
> Art Link (616buck): https://twitter.com/616buck/status/1145564576051675137  
> 


End file.
